Search engines may implement various algorithms to identify Web pages relevant to search terms contained in a user's query. However, many search engines have limitations for providing relevant Web pages to a user because the search engines do not interpret the hierarchical meaning of the search terms. Rather, the search engine provides Web pages that merely include the search terms or variations of the search terms.